The Aşk Hotel
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: On her vacation in Istanbul, Elizabetha goes to a hotel with a very interesting premise. ONE-SHOT!


**I THINK HUNGARY SHOULD BE USED MORE!**

It was a bright and sunny day in Instanbul when Elizabetha Edelstein was eating at a cafe with her husband Roderich Edelstein and 5-year old son Kurt Edelstein. Roderich decided the family needed to take a vacation from his busy schedule of being a concert pianist in Vienna, Austria. It was more than good money, as such they could afford a maid. Austria was great but the stuffiness and isolation of home was getting to their son so the Mediterranean was perfect. Kurt was a budding nerd and musician like his father but he was still a child, as such he was kinda more attentive than most.

"Mother, father, can we go to the Topkapi Palace?" asked Kurt.

"I told you, son. As soon as we get through eating." said Roderich.

"But I want to go now!" he said.

"Kurt, what did we tell you: Whining means a time out and no trips for the rest of the time we're here." said Elizabetha.

"Ok.." he said defeated. A few more minutes and the family was done eating. Elizabetha was the first to get up.

"Ok, guys mommy has to go run an errand and it'll take a while. I'll meet you back at the hotel!" she said.

"Mother, what errand is it?" Kurt asked again.

"Sorry baby it's private." she told him.

"Ok just don't get into trouble. You know how you are with your tempers." said Roderich.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" she told him. Elizabetha gave Roderich a kiss on the cheek and her son also. She soon departed from her family. There was another reason that Elizabetha came to Instanbul: to have an affair. It wasn't like her sex life with her husband was bad but it wasn't exactly what you'd call amazing either. Roderich was a good man but he could use a little help in the sensual department. He often stops in the middle of sex and produces a few short thrusts. And he wasn't exactly the hungest guy at 6 inches long. The best thing about it was his kisses but a woman often needs something else than smooches. But through it all, she still loved him and Kurt more than anything else so while she's going to be committing adultery, she viewed it as sex and nothing more. Her love, care, affection and devotion belonged to Roderich and Roderich alone. She arrived at the famed Aşk (Turkish for love) Hotel, one of Turkey's most splendid hotels and reportedly a great place for those seeking a one night stand. Elizabetha had meet a charming young Turkish man online and he told her to meet her at Aşk.

The towers of the Aşk, a great Ottoman style vision of rich stone and gleaming metal, stood like a great pillar of darkness against the sunny Istanbul skyline.

Elizabetha didn't know what to expect on the inside, but from the outside the Aşk Hotel had a mystique to match its name. Her long legs extended to clear a puddle as she crossed the street in front of the hotel.

Elizabetha was once a Hungarian beauty queen. She had a wild streak in her that culminated into a lust for men until she met Roderich. He was visiting Budapest for a concert and he captivated her with his piano music. She had never heard something so beautiful. After a few dinners the rest is history. Truth be told he was also very handsome.

Inside, the hotel stood, enraptured in its own magnificence. A dark crimson cathedral, a vaulted field of ceilings interlocking, from them falling great sculpted buttresses and facades of marble. An elaborate fountain took the center of the tiled marble.

Perhaps not. For even still, eyes fell on her. The assembled beautiful were never reassured by the presence of one another, Elizabetha remembered. The insecurity that fueled their physical obsession only bristled at the sight of so many other horndogs looking for a quick lay. And Elizabetha could feel the room bristle at her arrival. She found many more eyes staring just behind her than right at her, so to speak. It was mostly men awaiting their goddesses or gods if they swung that way.

Even still, she had to maneuver through an obstinate crowd to the reception desk. A short and feline man stood behind a cobalt marble embankment,the front desk of the Aşk. His hair, shaven close at the sides, was oiled and slicked into a quavering pompadour, and his smile moved with visible elegance; Elizabetha could trace its progression across his cheeks as he regarded her approach and began to speak.

"Welcome, Mrs. Edelstein. We've been expecting your arrival, and may I say you're looking just smashing this evening!" said the concierge, brightly enough to make drain the comment of subtext. Elizabetha caught his name, Ivakovos Küçük, from his glinting brass name tag as a porter took her trench coat.

She stood under the lights of The Aşk in a green sundress that covered her large breasts and her beautifully toned ass.

Elizabetha's face was drawn sharp and sleek as her figure, usually frozen into an unaffected pout. Her smile came slow and a little unpracticed in reply to Ivakovos's chipper salvo. "Thank you, I...I'd like to check in and see the room I was assigned." Elizabetha asked, leaning in to Ivakovos and smelling thick cologne. The concierge nodded, his grin growing Cheshire wide as he nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Edelstein! We're delighted to have you here. You called about the 'special services' we have?" he asked in a strange accent.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Cyprus." he answered.

Elizabetha blinked. As Ivakovos spoke her eyes had wandered beyond the expansive, cathedral-like lobby of the Aşk and through its back wall, made all of glass, just behind the reception desk. Behind it, a massive crystalline blue pool contained a single swimmer, rippling through the water at astonishing speed. The bold, broad-sculpted shoulders of a beautiful man came surging from the water, his long, sinewy arms fanning out in final butterfly stroke and met the sides of the pool.

As if in one motion he met the pool's edge and hauled himself up, out of it, a long and positively built torso, his trapezius rippling with the power to effortlessly hoist himself onto his feet at the pool. Rising, Elizabetha could see that he stood 6'2 and his whole body a cathedral of male power and physique that rivaled the decadent splendor of the Aşk itself. He was much taller than her 5'6 or Roderich's 5'10.

Ivakovos seemed to catch Elizabetha's gaze and to know its target, for he smiled knowingly without looking behind and said, "Ah, that's Sadik Adnan." Elizabetha felt a dull rumble in her core. "He is a regular here. A football star, I'm told, apparently he's quite good!" Ivakovos's words turned upward at the end of his declaration, his practiced grin encroaching his face again.

"What do you mean 'regular?'" she asked.

"Well, many of our female clients always sleep with him during their stay at Aşk." Ivakovos said. "Also I wish he'd pleasure me once in a while but alas he's straight."

Elizabetha's mind was suddenly filled with questions. "A football star? Why haven't I heard of him? Is he famous?" Elizabetha almost dug her nail into her palm to stop herself. That was hardly a becoming outburst, she thought. Independence shouldn't ask so many questions about mysterious football stars with wicked, chiseled bodies. Ivakovos only chuckled in reply. Not only that but Sadik Adnan was the name of the person who she was suppose to have a fling with.

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?" he said, motioning her to the partition and glass doors between lobby and pool. She took no time to answer. She found herself walk past the reception desk, her purse forgotten, toward the double doors that separated buzzing lobby to the serene, rippling pool. Elizabetha felt she could see the colors of her world shift, churning rich reds into pale crystalline blues.

Electric anticipation seemed to run along the walls as she strutted, hips swaying, toward the reposing Sadik, reaching for his towel and dabbing at his broad chest. His shoulders and back were adorned with elaborate, constellation-like tattoos, a winged cuneiform done all in glowing cobalt ink. And to top it off, his skin was the most gorgeous shade of tan you could ever think of.

His face bore a lethal bearing that all but melted Elizabetha as she drew near him. She thanked God for giving her a natural beauty, sidling up to this hunk of man. Wasn't this the truest luxury of beauty? To behold panty-melting perfection, and know all you have to do is walk up close and say hello.

When Sadik's bright green eyes fell on Elizabetha Edelstein, they flicked instinctively down the long, slashing arch of her spine, taking in the balletic curve of her ass where it met her lower back. Those tapering, decadent long legs and spike heels that made her calves pop beneath her skirt etched dizzying calligraphy into Sadik's vision as she closed the distance between them, her hips swaying as if displaying their superior ability to do even that.

Sadik took in her beauty, reeking of confidence, and may have had a similar thought of thanks to his creator for blessing him with a physique as astonishing as this woman's.

"And who are you?" he asked finally. His Turkish accent was so charming it made the Disney princes look like thugs. He toweled his dark brown hair, shot through with a thick lock of silver at the front, a birthmark perhaps? Elizabetha found herself watching his arms as he aerobically sifted the towel through his dark hair, elbows at chest height so she could see his whole torso in the act. Delicious.

"Elizabetha Edelstein. I saw you swimming, I just wanted to come get a closer look at you," Elizabetha said, and fought a lunatic urge to throw her hands over her mouth immediately after. When had she ever been so brazen with anyone in her life? What had she done? The very sight of this man had brought something primal out of her. A hotel where her spectacular beauty was openly courted, all but the norm, had made her bold, eager and afraid to test the rules of this heightened, beautiful new environ.

The opportunity only presented itself so often, Elizabetha reasoned.

Sadik only smiled wider, his dark features revealing a secret, wide grin that made Elizabetha quiver. "A closer look, well..." he took three long, loping steps, his trim waist striating under his flexing abs to bring him foot-to-foot with Elizabetha. She gasped. His beautiful pectorals had overtaken her field of vision.

"This close enough now?" he asked with a wicked grin. He kept his arms to his sides, taking in a deep breath and standing up straight, curving backward to let his abs open up to her eyes. Elizabetha let out a long, low groan and found her hands running down the long, incredible plates of his muscles, tracing the tattooed serpent that made its way down his left shoulder, to his flank. "Elizabetha Edelstein. Aren't you the woman I'm supposed to meet?"

"I...am." Elizabetha breathed. She lifted her eyes to meet his from the first word to the second, her voice seeming to drop an octave into a dusky coo. She fitted her fingers into the grooves of his abs and pressed with her nails. The feel of his body's disregard for her faint attack, its immutable resistance to her touch, made her moan and press her chest to his abs, rubbing her budding nipples against him through her halter and emitting a throaty moan.

Elizabetha could not explain how the next moments of her visit to The Aşk transpired. What she could not account for was how her experience with Sadik, in his private hottub, overlooking the Istanbul skyline was even possible.

Elizabetha took Sadik's hand and letting him lead her, still dripping wet, to a private elevator. She saw none of the ride up, nor entering his suite. She was amazed by the luxury of it. Being a football star must really bring in the big bucks.

She tossed her hair back, flashing him a risque grin as she bent over and unzipped her sundress, letting it fall down her legs to reveal her nearly naked ass. Sadik groaned low, rumbling approval and she shivered with delight, her black Brazilian cut thong soon to follow. Whimpering, she felt twin rivulets of her pussy juice running down her inner thighs. What had this man done to her?

Elizabetha was naked, teasing her rippling adonis, the desire to exalt in her own body, and his desire for it, coming to fiercely possess her. She lifted both legs into a dance-like crouch as she tucked herself into the hottub, splashing the sudsy waters over her ripe, pert breasts and feeling it trickle through the grooves of her belly.

"This close enough for you?" she retorted, in a cooing down voice. As she spoke, her eyes fixed themselves on the water rippling around Sadik's cock head, cresting the water's surface like a thick and meaty leviathan.

A masculine scepter that no feverish devotion to the gym could achieve, a mark of Sadik's potency, his supremacy. Elizabetha became lost in the vision of Sadik's Olympian body and the stallion-like penis to match, erupting out of the frothing water and seeming to radiate a power that brought a savory hunger to Elizabetha's lips...the sister to a quivering need that had been burning for a long time now, between her sleek thighs.

Sadik smirked in reply. "Not nearly," he crooned, and crooked a finger to her. "Come here and sit on my lap, Elizabetha," he said, and she floated through the hottub to his knees, purring her approval at the heat of his flesh under her hands.

"God that's just so fucking incredible," she breathed to herself as she ran her hands along Sadik's thighs, then pulled herself up. She felt its size and even though it was soft, it completely dwarfed Roderich's cock and as she spread her fit long legs and straddled his thighs she felt his immense shaft, radiating warmth and pressed against her, covering from her pubis up and across her belly, nearly to her breast in its erotic, pulsing heat.

The mere touch, the realization of Sadik's superior endowment in Elizabetha's mind, had unlocked a gasping, lustful underswell to simmer up over the crown of Elizabetha's being. She ground her engorged clit, throbbing with mad excitement, against the base of Sadik's shaft, gasping at the astounding hardness and the pleasure it rewarded her every movement with. She gasped aloud, her eyes locked on his as her mouth opened in bodily shock.

Sadik snatched her lower lip in his teeth, softly and with practiced ability, and suckled it gently. Elizabetha felt her sex quiver against the hot bed of Sadik's dick, feeling the muscles of her core shiver as he snapped her lips into a deep, searching kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she melted against his muscular chest and devastating touch, and a low growl of triumphant lust brewed in Sadik's throat.

Elizabetha arched her back to press Sadik's cock between her belly and his, moaning as she offered him her tongue.

Like some primal sex god, she felt her lust for him inhabit her body, bringing her fingers to bear against the vast continents of his back muscles, moaning against into his mouth as she touched them in wonder and raked her nails across, clinging to him as he sawed her clit against the under-barrel of his immense phallus. It reached its full size of 13 inches long and 4 inches thick.

Elizabetha had never felt the need to so fiercely kiss a man, to want to take a piece of him at first taste. She returned the loving bite to his lower lip, a low mirthful laugh escaping them both at the trick, before Elizabetha and Sadik groaned into each other's mouths, their exquisite bodies finding all manner of ways to enmesh and enjoin one another.

" _Sen güzel bir kadınsın._ " Sadik said into her ear, as his hips portioned upward, dragging his immense manhood across her stomach.

"What does that mean?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her.

"You are a beautiful woman." he said.

"I'm...married."

"I know. I could tell by your ring. I wonder what your husband would say if he could see you now." he said. "I'm sure Mr. World famous pianist would not agree."

"You know about my husband?" she asked.

"Not personally but I'm a fan of his music." he said.

Elizabetha flipped her hair and let her tongue slide into Sadik's ear. His arms fell back onto the hottub's edge, she having found his weakspot, her plaything for the moment.

"Say it like you mean it, honey...yeah, you fucking Turkish sex god..." she purred, warm breath teasing his ear between trailing, lavish kissing across his slashing cheekbones and chiseled jaw.

She drew her tongue along his muscles, marveling at the intoxicating warmth and firmness of his body. Roderich didn't reach anywhere near this temperature. She felt at his corded shoulders and spread her legs wider, wrapping her calves around Sadik's stallion thighs and pressing her vagina, shaved and warm and now quivering wet, into the fat base of his dick.

They kissed again for a long stretch before Sadik spoke again. Elizabetha's arms hung over his shoulders and his hands were wrapped around her trim waist, her obliques flexing as she did a slow, exultant lambada against Sadik's penis, its epic size allowing her to stroke her clit against its vast sides, whole walls of cock meat with which to pleasure herself. It was a luxuriant, decadent pleasure toy, this man's fantastic body and its stallion cock.

Elizabetha quivered, nearing orgasm when Sadik finally extricated his tongue from her mouth, a gossamer trail of her longing saliva hanging from her lip, hanging open, staring at Sadik in erotic awe.

" _Çok sıcak bir sikiksin, Kahrolası orospu_! (You're so hot, you fucking bitch!)" Sadik growled. With those words his strong hands wrapped around Elizabetha's round bubble butt and raked her throbbing clit up along his entire pole, a long journey that tore a throaty, gasping, wracking orgasm from her

"Oh! God...FUCK!" Elizabetha shrieked, her voiced possessed of a lascivious purr she barely recognized, a hot cry of sexual wonder brought up from the depths of her by the throbbing, vein-ridge high walls of Sadik's cock.

She mashed her lips against his, cradling his hair as she rode the waves of immaculate orgasm into a blissful denouement, rubbing her naked breasts against his plate pectorals and reaching down, bliss-drunk, to stroke her needy fingers over the fat head of his immensity.

Sadik groaned again as Elizabetha took his huge dick in her hands, clever digits finding the nodes of pleasure all over his immense shaft and crown. "You have such a magnificent beast, Sadik," Elizabetha said, husky and delicate, at one point. "I've never even seen such a big fucking cock," she purred, delighting in the newfound throb of sensuality of her words, of her awakened, bliss-laden body. It was true. She was quite the rake before marrying Roderich and never has she seen a man of Sadik's endowment before.

"Just look at your fucking body," Elizabetha continued, knowing it would draw his eyes to hers in turn. Elizabetha was drunk from the touch of Sadik's magnificent pillar. Her free hand stroked his thick pecs and washboard abs with beloved care as she pumped his huge length from base to crown, her fingers and thumb never touching the whole journey. Elizabetha fit her lush slashing mouth against Sadik's ear. He wrapped his 19 inch biceps around her slender frame.

"You are sex, and you know it! I can't believe I'm cheating on the man I gave my life to..." she purred as she straddled him once more and resumed stroking her wet, needy flower against the base of his dick, as both her hands now fell upon the immense head and shaft. "Tell me how big it is? I know you've measured. Men like you must maybe you get a girl to do it for you," Elizabetha chuckled, her lips teasing Sadik's as she twisted her wrists, stroking in corkscrew formation over his mighty thickness, her hands hot and soft and moving quick in the warm water.

Sadik closed his eyes, head tipping back. She pressed the helmet head to her stomach and let it rub against against the center groove of her torso, a free hand ruffling her hair in play as she opened her mouth and moaned.

" _Annyira forró vagy! Most akarlak!_ (You're so hot! I want you now!) Elizabetha said, mad with confidence now, as she arched her back into a great sinuate curve and lathed her pussy and down the length of Sadik's cock. She also tend to speak her native language of Hungarian when she's in heat. " _A kakas annyira hatalmas!_ (Your cock is so huge!)" She growled between moans, before she shrieked and came again, shucking her clit up the ridge of Sadik's dick with brutal determination, rewarded with high-voltage, shuddering climax.

Sadik stirred once again, reaching forward with athletic, spring-coiled speed and gripping Elizabetha's womanly hips. As she rode the crest of her orgasm he yanked her pussy up the crown of his dick and torqued his hips up and forward, impaling her thrashing cunt on his immensity.

The sudden contraction of her tight, fit pussy over Sadik's cock elicited a squirting, operatic climax from Elizabetha, a fantastic display that shook her from clit to womb to the top of her spine and back down again. She felt him stretching her to new heights, new constellations of exertion: she was coming harder than she had ever come in her life, and he wasn't even balls deep. He was a 100 times a man than Roderich ever could be.

An Olympic, vascular display took place in that hottub, Elizabetha slammed her quivering, ejaculating pussy over Sadik's vein-ridged, enormous penis. Its size and shape brought sobbing pleasure to her, opening her body in ways she had never imagined. She could feel every detail of the vein ridged landscape of his enormous cock.

Elizabetha rode him in all manner of athletic poses, her favorite being backward with her legs scissored around, her hands held in his, spread eagled against the bedrock of his chest and torquing her rippling ass ferociously against the hammerblows of Sadik's thrusting hips. His cock impaled a rouged continent of crimson thrill at the back of Elizabetha's womb and she howled, " _Bassza nekem, Te kibaszott bika!_ (Fuck me, you fucking bull!)" to Sadik as she lifted her pussy lips to the crown and squirted sweet, hot nectar over his pulsing cock and into the swirling waters of the tub around them. Sadik chuckled for he was fluent in 20 languages, including Hungarian.

Sadik drew several climaxes from Elizabetha in this position. She collapsed backward against his chest, whooping triumphant at the exultant shock of the kind of pleasure that her body had endured. Roderich was the love of her life but he just wasn't sex. Sadik, on the other hand, wasn't only sex. He was great sex! A kind of perfect, sexual Superman that leaves women in a daze of confusion.

She knew it now, more than ever, as Sadik wrapped his arms around her belly and crooned in her ear. "Had enough, _orospu_ (bitch)?" he growled. There was that word again. It made Elizabetha's cunt quiver and grip lovingly at his impaling cock. His cock, Elizabetha licked her lip at the thought of its new title. His cock did possess a divine mystique, an erotic potency as expansive, as divine as the Aşk itself. She felt Sadik, and his manhood, were the true source of this powerful elan, now that she had felt it move inside her, bring her to unearthly, shattering, cosmic bliss. Who could blame her?

Sadik lifted her up and bent her over, in full split, on the lip of the tub. Her entire torso touched the cold marble tile and she giggled at the brace of it. Her ass plumped to maximum in this position, the cheeks seeming to primp themselves up into inviting globes accenting her dripping, quivering pussy. Its lips were bright pink, flush with sensation, a gorgeous flower that did not need wait long to once again feel satisfaction.

Another round of squirting orgasm Sadik wrenched from a screaming, convulsing Elizabetha and her pussy. Feeling the gigantic ridge of his cock's underbarrel rake against her pulsing g-spot as he railed his cockhead into her cervix at galloping speed, Elizabetha felt like a mare beneath a rippling stallion, the delicious sense of submission bringing an added, sinful twist to each hurricane orgasm. He demanded her womb, she felt, demanded an impossible, superhuman penetration.

The thought, the battering ram shock of each thrust, drove Elizabetha wild, mad with fantasy. She screamed desperately of his cock, her mouth uttering shrieked, lewd poetry as he wrenched climax after gushing climax the Hungarian bombsell that was Elizabetha.

Her pussy was a wonder, stretching and flexing around him like a thousand warm, honeyed folds of silk, stretching to take his deepest plunging thrusts, her whole pussy quivering like encircled fingers over Sadik's ribbed length every time she erupted juices down his balls. Sadik wrought another round of orgasm from her in this position.

"Ohh Sadik, you're 100 times a man than my husband could ever be!" she bellowed.

"If I had a lira for every married woman that told me that..." he said.

Finally, her body interlaced into his, her hips dancing and corkscrewing on his cock, beyond exhaustion as they knelt beneath the water together, Elizabetha pumped her cunt up and down his cock, her body bursting with adrenaline bliss as she shucked her pussy up and down her sex god's immense dick. "Your fucking bitch-breaker," she purred in his ear, rattling off yet more lewd names for his manhood, and desperate to feel it cum for her. "You made me cum 5 times, you unbelievable stud," she purred in his ear, utterly fuck-drunk.

Sadik and Elizabetha kissed one more time, and he raked his dick out of her pussy to slam it home once more, impaling her completely. His cockhead slammed inside of her womb, penetrating her cervix, filling Elizabetha's entire canal with immense pleasure as the unbelievable ascended in the ecstatic impossible. Elizabetha had never orgasmed like she did when she felt his cockhead plunge inside her womb, into her very core, his superior masculine scepter spearing her womanhood and wrenching from her guttural, primal orgasmic shrieking as tribute to his incredible power.

Holding her like that, cumming sheets of white-hot, powerful jizz into her deepest recesses, Sadik extracted the final set of orgasm from Elizabetha. 7 orgasms in all.

" _Yorgun musun?_." Sadik crooned into her ear. "That means are you tired?"

"Yes. Yes. I am." she told him. He held her in his muscular arms.

"Then I shall take you to your room." he said as they walked out of his room. She pointed him to her assinged dwelling (which she had for another hour). Sadik then planted her gently on her bed. She smiled. This experience was more than anything Roderich could ever hope to accomplish. Sadik made her cum 8 times while her husband made her cum only once and he stopped. Sadik had the stamina of a wild tiger. His kisses made Roderich's feel like wet smocks. Everything, from his touches to his thrusts, were perfect. And now she wanted to lie, with him, perhaps the hottest man in Turkey. She didn't have to worry about getting pregnant for she took several pills and spermicide before this encounter.

"This has been nothing short of amazing, Sadik but I do not love you. At least in the way someone who is married does. My heart belongs to one man only and that is Roderich Edelstein. No matter how inadequate he may be in bed, I love him and my little boy more than anything and only death will separate me from them. So while I'll always treasure this encounter. This is sex and nothing more." she told him bluntly.

"I understand. Love for your spouse is more wonderful than anything I can dish out between the sheets." he said as he kissed her lips. "And I'm sure we'll never tell him."

"Oh of course not! Let's get some sleep!" she said.

An hour later, she awoke in the center of her expansive sleigh bed in one of the fancier rooms of the Aşk. Her wall-to-wall windows commanded a view of Instanbul down to Topkapi Palace. Elizabetha tried to rise and was greeted with wracks of bodily ache, a coital explosion whose aftermath had left her nearly immobilized, tapped out on the bed. She looked around for Sadik but he wasn't there. It didn't matter. Her 4 hours were up and she needed to leave the building ASAP.

Elizabetha laid a hand against her lower tummy and moaned. She felt pure, warm power radiating from her womb, where Sadik had cum in her. Already she felt herself growing stronger, as his cum work its magic inside her. Her skin turned impossibly lush and glowing with health. Her hair was a radiant brown mane over her eyes. She touched a finger to the succulent, plumb surfaces of her engorged lips. They longed for more. More of Sadik and his incredible cock.

The phone beside the bed rang once, and Elizabetha groaned, extending a long toned arm to grab the cradle and hoist it to her ear.

"Yes?" she managed, running a hand over the plates of her stomach.

"Hello Mrs. Edelstein this is Ivakovos at the front desk. I'm so sorry to disturb you, but we did want to see how you doing?"

Elizabetha started. She couldn't imagine moving, getting out of bed...but the prospect of standing once again under the warm, enchanted lights of The Aşk breathed fresh, hungry life into Elizabetha's beautiful form.

"I'm doing fine, Ivakovos." Elizabetha reached to hang up, then pulled the receiver back to her ear. "I'll be down to check out in a minute."

"Sadik left a card and a note at the desk for you. You can pick it up when you come down to leave," he said, reading her meaning.

Elizabetha smiled. "Thank you, Ivakovos." Just as she was about to lay down, a ring from her cell came. It was her husband Roderich. She reluctantly answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, sweetheart. Are you finished with your errand yet? You missed a whole day of family fun." he told her. She smiled. She certainly had fun alright but not the kind of fun he was thinking. Or the kind she could ever tell him about.

"Yes, dear. I'm finished. I'll meet you and Kurt at the hotel in an hour." she said.

" _Wunderbar!_ _ich liebe dich,_ _Liebling_! (Wonderful! I love you, sweetheart!)" he said.

"I love you too, honey. Bye" she said as she hung up. She went to get dressed and exit her room. She went to the lobby and thanked Ivakovos for his courtesy.

"Ohh and I have great news! I told Sadik how I felt about him and he said that he'd do me and I'll be the only male he does!" he said.

"That's great news!" Elizabetha said. "He is truly a sex god!"

"Well, I'll have to take your word for it, if all the women he's done is any indicator. But anyway it was such a joy having you here, Mrs. Edelstein. I hope you'll come back." he said.

"I hope so too. Bye!" she said as she left the building with the note and card and rose in hand. She read the note:

 _Elizabetha, I had to leave for another woman who has requested me but I just want to say that you are one of the best sexual encounters I've ever had. You were excellent in every way! I hope that we can fuck again soon. Maybe when I'm in Vienna next week. Until then, Bye._

After that she read the card and it simply said:

"Welcome...To The Aşk Hotel."

 **THE END**


End file.
